


Cuando el cuerpo habla

by KyasurinW



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyasurinW/pseuds/KyasurinW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami lleva reprimiendo sus impulsos por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Kise está harto de seguir fingiendo.</p><p>La noche llega y sus ahnelos se desatan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando el cuerpo habla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
> El título pertenece a la canción de Depeche Mode en la cual me inspiré, así como el pequeño fragmento del comienzo :P Espero que lo disfruten.

_A los deseos del alma,_  
 _el cuerpo escucha._  
 _Lo que la piel requiere,_  
 _mantiene el corazon encarcelado._  
 _Lo que el espíritu busca,_  
 _la mente lo seguirá._  
 _Cuando el cuerpo habla,_  
 _todo lo demás está vacío._

La noche es fascinante, seductora, hermosa, y a la vez tan corta. Como todas las cosas buenas de la vida.

Las luces se encienden, bañan a las multitudes en su cálido brillo, les cobijan y les incitan a la diversión. Las calles están concurridas y hay un hervidero de almas en la ciudad.

Sólo los más recatados aguardan en la penumbra de su morada. Y quizá los más discretos también…

Una suave melodía, casi un susurro se cuela por las paredes del cuarto, empapando a los amantes de un dulce siseo armónico. Los suspiros se funden en cada nota del piano que les acompaña y les inspira; las respiraciones se han acompasado.

Los ojos de Kise se abren en la oscuridad. Son como dos piedras ámbar que arden, que queman; sus espesas pestañas los vuelven a cubrir, devorándolos, devolviéndolos al abismo de sensaciones, a la composición de sus gemidos y al aroma almizclado de la piel de Kagami: tierra mojada, sudor y algo más… Algo que no es capaz de descifrar, pero que lo embriaga, que lo sume en las profundidades del placer, haciéndole arquearse de un latigazo, jadeando.

Kagami desliza la lengua por su cuello con una lentitud tortuosa, casi dolorosa para la desesperación de Kise, quien revolotea entre las sábanas, incapaz de controlar los espasmos de excitación a los que se ve sometido. La saliva se impregna en su piel y el rubio se siente deseado y poderoso, poderoso porque es capaz de ponérsela dura a su rival.  Levanta sus caderas, en movimientos sinuosos, haciendo uso de ese porte lleno de sensualidad que pocos poseen, siente la hombría de su acompañante temblar ante el roce. Sonríe, complacido.

Una ráfaga de aire gélido se cuela por entre las cortinas y se desliza por la columna de Kagami, pero ni eso es capaz de bajarle la imponente erección que crece entre sus pantalones a cada momento. Ha tratado de contenerse, pero el chico debajo de él lo vuelve loco. Esa mirada, esa maldita mirada tan segura, casi engreída, que se carga. Sus iris le iluminan, y él los sigue, sigue sus ojos y donde se posan siente una caricia; le guían a la vorágine de emociones a la que tanto se negó a entrar.

Es como si un puñado de recuerdos le comiera la cabeza, poniéndole más y más… Cada roce de dedos al quitarle el balón en los partidos, cada risa producto de sus tontas bromas y sobre todo, cada mirada suspendida. Esos segundos donde cruzaban la vista y Kagami terminaba en lo recóndito de su habitación masturbándose con las revistas para las que Kise posaba.

Lo añora tanto que por más que desea arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo suyo, prefiere filtrarse en cada parte de su cuerpo, sosegadamente, recorriéndole, provocándole y mirar al chico de cabellos rubios contonearse encima del colchón, casi al borde del desquicio.

Kise se apoya en sus antebrazos, echándose para adelante y recorre el mentón de Kagami con su boca húmeda de deseo. Roza la comisura de los labios de su amante, cuyo rostro se paraliza y cierra los ojos, siente el olor del perfume caro inundarle las fosas nasales, siente como sus alientos se mezclan, haciéndose uno solo, y entonces se da cuenta que Kise va siendo suyo, poco a poco le pertenece. La suavidad de las caricias va ascendiendo pausadamente hasta su mejilla y abre los ojos.

El escarlata hace dudar por unos segundos al joven modelo, no recordaba lo imponente que era la mirada de Kagami. Fue como si la mecha de la dinamita hubiese llegado a su fin y la bomba estallara, frente a él.

Los labios del Kagami se ciernen sobre los suyos con una fuerza incontrolable, casi violenta que hace sus dientes chocar al contacto. Kise corresponde y entrelaza sus dedos en la nuca del otro, aferrándose. Él también ha detonado. Siente la humedad inundar su cavidad bucal y las lenguas se disputan una batalla territorial. Por una parte, el pívot de Seirin, sometiéndolo a besos fervientes, impulsivos, queriéndole arrebatar todo el control; y por la otra, el alero de Kaijo, con su ímpetu y agilidad, siguiéndole los pasos a su compañero, a su rival, a su amante.

Ambos se separan. Kise apenas tiene tiempo de recobrar el aliento cuando se ve despojado de su playera, dejando su lampiño pecho al desnudo. Nota un reflejo furtivo en los ojos de Kagami que hace temblar a su entrepierna. Se deja caer mansamente entre las colchas turquesa y arrugadas que le rodean, y alza los brazos sobre su cabeza. Sus delineados labios esbozan una sonrisa.

La luna llena les sonríe desde lo alto. El cielo está despejado, a la merced de los fuegos artificiales que le colorean como un lienzo. Las cortinas ya no danzan y la música se ha detenido, ahora sólo queda la balada de gemidos y suspiros, la más bella melodía para el amor.

La figura de Kise se recorta a la luz del astro de marfil, su marcado abdomen sube y baja a la cadencia de la respiración de Kagami, quien se vuelve a perder en él, en la admiración absoluta de lo que implica tenerlo. Besa sus labios, esta vez es un beso dulce, que se derrite en el paladar del rubio y se lame las comisuras. Le besa el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen; traza figuras imposibles en los surcos de sus músculos, y le da ligeros mordiscos que son descargas puras de placer.

Kagami se sorprende cuando Kise se lanza sobre él, restregándole el cuerpo contra el suyo y le come la boca con una ambición que no había experimentado hasta el momento. Le rodea la cintura y le acaricia los costados, descendiendo hasta sus caderas, sujetándolas con firmeza, como si el chico pudiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento y su deber fuera detenerlo. Lo acerca más a su cuerpo, hasta que las dos erecciones se presionaban entre sí, arrebatándoles jadeos y gruñidos de satisfacción.

El modelo se muerde el labio inferior y no duda en inclinarse hasta la entrepierna de Kagami, bajándole los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de un tirón, y provocándole un respingo en cuanto el pene rígido le roza la mejilla, pringándole la cara de líquido preseminal. Mira hacia arriba, donde le observan ansioso. El sexo de Kagami pronto se vio inundado por la humedad de la boca de Kise, el cual a movimientos lentos, pero firmes, devora toda la extensión. Con ayuda de su mano lo masturba al mismo tiempo del vaivén de sus labios, usando la sustancia viscosa y su saliva como lubricante para facilitar la fricción. De vez en cuando se detiene en la cúspide, paseando la lengua y dándole besos húmedos. Él también siente su entrepierna a reventar, que no se puede contener a abrirse los pantalones y bajarse la ropa interior.

Kagami no puede apartar la vista del acto. Se resiste a cerrar los ojos, así las oleadas de placer le azoten cada vez que la punta toca la garganta de su acompañante. El tan sólo hecho de observar a Kise comiéndosela toda, ver como de tanto en tanto alza la mirada para comprobar su expresión y la mano del mismo aferrada a su cadera para no perder el equilibrio, lo pone más que cualquier follada que hubiera tenido antes, y a la vez se da cuenta que cascársela con una revista no se puede comparar con las sensaciones que le estallan en todas partes. Cuando siente que ya no puede más, que el clímax le asecha de cerca, lo aparta tirándolo de los cabellos. El rubio lo mira con los ojos entornados y brillantes, los labios hinchados, con los fluidos escurriéndole por las comisuras y una erección asomándose por entre su ropa interior.

Kise es hermoso, hermoso como la noche, seductor como las estrellas y fascinante como él mismo. Nadie duda por qué tiene a tantas chicas y chicos detrás de él, nadie duda por qué lo desean tanto. Kise es lo que todos añoran ser y tener, pero nadie, casi nadie… puede conseguirlo. Es la armonía de sus sonrisas, la exactitud de sus jugadas, el erotismo de sus poses y el fulgor de sus ojos, que son como dos neones encendidos en medio de la lóbrega habitación. Kise se funde con la luna, son una sola luz, un solo resplandor y saca chispas como los fuegos artificiales, cada roce es una descarga eléctrica, un azote de energía en sus entrañas y una combustión en sus sentidos. Kise sabe cómo, dónde y cuándo hacerlo. Kise es la maldita perdición de Kagami.

El pelirrojo se arranca las pocas prendas que le quedaban, exponiendo su desnudez sin ningún pudor. Los pulidos abdominales se inclinan sobre su amante, cubriéndolo entre su cuerpo, intercambiando besos, caricias amplias y roces oportunos. Ambos se exigen, ambos quieren acapararlo todo. Kagami no deja pasar mucho tiempo antes de quitar la molesta tela que lo aparta de la piel ardiente y tensa que aclama su tacto.

Kise aferra su mano en el brazo de Kagami, y desliza la otra hasta el vientre del mismo, haciendo pequeñas caricias en su pelvis, jugando con el oscuro vello púbico y rozando las dos erecciones con su mano. Mientras su cuello se ve atacado por besos y siente unos dedos gruesos tantear su entrada. Inhala hondo y se siente más que preparado para la intromisión. En sus ojos se refleja el deseo que siente por acoger a Kagami en sus entrañas.

Él también conoce a la perfección lo que es la espera. Sabe lo que es verse desolado entre esas sábanas turquesas, imaginado como esos ojos carmesí lo abrasan entre miradas inquietas, como esas enormes y ásperas manos recorren cada rincón de su piel y ese cuerpo de espalda ancha y músculos esculpidos se desliza contra el suyo. Él conoce la sed de sexo.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gruñido en cuanto el miembro de Kagami inunda su interior. Fue un movimiento veloz y tosco que las punzadas de dolor las siente insoportables. Dos lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas, surcando su rostro acongojado por la incomodidad que le aborda. Kagami se disculpa, hablando por primera vez en lo que va de la velada, su voz suena ronca y condenadamente grave. Kise está molesto por su falta de tacto, pero no dice nada; sin embargo su acompañante entiende que tiene que esperar antes de dar la primera embestida.

Kagami busca los labios del otro, mismos que se reniegan pero a los pocos instantes ceden. No le puede negar unos besos a un besador a la altura de Kagami. Será un bestia, pero la forma en que aprisiona su lengua y le empapa de su esencia, la forma en que le entume la razón, le suprime la cordura y lo deja con unas ganas de besarlo para toda la eternidad,  fundiéndose en su boca… esa forma de besar tan desquiciadamente buena no se la quitaba nadie.

Tras unos minutos, Kise se siente listo y se lo hace saber conforme se relaja. Kagami le muerde la clavícula y se mueve despacio, tratando de no perder el control de nuevo y lastimarlo. Kise cierra los ojos, aún con dolor, pero ha disminuido bastante; los mimos recibidos fueron su analgésico. El ritmo es pausado, le da tiempo de acostumbrarse a la oscilación y se lo agradece.

Se mantienen así durante los primeros minutos, hasta que Kise lo sabe, lo siente, y es como si aquellos fuegos artificiales explotaran en su interior. Ya no hay rastro de malestar, lo disfruta, ambos lo hacen. Las respiraciones se vuelven intensas, casi incontrolables. Las piernas de Kise reptan por los costados de Kagami, aprisionándolo y haciéndole saber que lo quiere más adentro, más hondo; quiere que lo llene por completo y el otro lo entiende, pues las embestidas aumentan, cada vez son más fervientes, furiosas. Es Kagami en su más pura esencia.

Ya no puede mantener los ojos abiertos y se ha rendido completamente a las fantasías de su amante, dejándose hacer por completo.

Las sábanas se arrastran en el borde de la cama, y todo se resume a los sonidos voluptuosos y aterciopelados que salen de entre los labios de Kise. Las gotas de sudor perlan su cara, su torso y toda piel que se encuentre en esa habitación. Sus entrañas se contraen, apresando el sexo en su interior. Kise, inevitablemente, se lleva una mano a su miembro, dándole las últimas sacudidas para darle paso a la eyaculación.

Kagami se detuvo, sin perderse detalle del clímax de su amante, quien abre los párpados y le mira lánguidamente mientras le sigue presionando dentro de él, exprimiéndole jadeos contenidos. Entonces sigue, lo toma por las piernas, abriéndolas lo más que puede, observando con detenimiento su desnudez expuesta y continúa penetrándolo, buscando llegar de igual manera al éxtasis. El cuerpo de Kise se columpia con soltura y con una expresión que se le antoja altiva. Está volviendo. Tiene los rubios cabellos adheridos a la frente, los ojos bien abiertos y pasea la lengua por sus labios, incitándolo. Los aromas se mezclan y es entonces cuando descubre lo último que le faltaba: cuero. Kagami huele a tierra mojada, sudor y cuero.

Sale de su interior de la misma forma en la que entró, no le da mucho tiempo para recuperarse, cuando Kagami se monta encima de Kise sin dejar de masturbar su miembro en movimientos rápidos. Llega al rostro del rubio, que con los labios entreabiertos lo seduce y lo atrapa. El semen se derrama sobre su lengua, impregnándole el paladar y Kise se lo traga todo, engulléndose hasta la última gota.

El horizonte se esclarece y se sombrea de un azul más claro. La pálida luna se va despidiendo, al igual que los amantes.

Cuando salga el sol, Kagami irá a su entrenamiento con Seirin y Kise se preparará para la sesión de fotos programada. Ambos volverán a ser los mismos de siempre, ocultando sus sentimientos y todo lo ocurrido de esa noche ante la presencia de los demás. Cuidando de no tirar su carrera a la borda por un simple  _affair_.

O al menos eso es lo que quieren creer.

Los dos saben que la próxima vez que se vean las caras será en una cancha de baloncesto en un reñido enfrentamiento, y olvidando que, al menos por unas horas, formaron un buen equipo.


End file.
